Did Someone Say Parody!
by Set.Me.Free.123
Summary: MR Parody. No set time. Very easy quick read : Rated T 'cause it's old and I can't remember how much/if I swore...
1. Wanna MakeOut?

**A/N: Parody! I have three more maybe better maybe not as good ones of these :**

**Disclaimer: MR not mine**

**However this plot came out of MY head. So I probably own it.**

--

**Maximum Ride: The Parody (In Screenplay Version)**

Fang: _waking up_ Mornin' Max.

Max: _been awake for several hours, thinking_ Hey, Fang.

Fang: _sits up_ So...what now?

Max: _shrugs _Dunno. Just sit here, I guess.

_SILENCE_

Fang:_ cute thinking face_ Wanna make-out?

Max: _blushes _W-what?!

Fang: _rolls eyes_ I _said_, wanna make-out?

Max: Uh...I-I d-don't...I mean...um...

Fang: _shrugs_ Good enough for me.

_Fang leans in and kisses Max, who takes a split-second to wonder if she should push away, but decides to just go with it instead. Mostly because he was hot. And a good kisser._

Gazzy: _walks in tiredly, wiping sleep from his eyes_ Max? What's for—AHHHH!

Iggy: _walking in_ What is it, Gazzy? Is someone here?!

Gazzy: Uh...yeah. Two someone's.

_Nudge and Angel enter_

Nudge: Whoa. gapes

Angel: _grins broadly_ I _knew _they liked each other!

Nudge: _rolls eyes_ Duh. Even I can see that...and I _can't_ read minds...you'd have to be an idiot to miss—

Gazzy: _interrupts_ I didn't know!

Nudge: Uh...a very smart idiot. The smartest idiot in the batch...

Iggy: _rolls eyes_ Yeeeaaaaah...

_SILENCE (except for the noise of Max and Fang's make-out session)_

Iggy: So..._shuffles feet_ do you think their gunna stop anytime soon?

Nudge: _tilts head to get a better view_ Nope...doesn't look like it...I think I see some tongue...

Gazzy: _disgusted _Ewww...

Angel: _shrugs _I'll just mind control them.

_Minutes pass...the make-out just gets more heated_

Gazzy: _still disgusted_ I thought you were going to tell them to stop, Angel?!

Angel: _looks at him as if he is insane_ STOP?! Why would I tell them to do _that_?! This whole thing is very informative.

Nudge: _tilts head to other side_ Do you think they could teach me?

Angel: _evil grin_ I could make them...

Iggy: _rolls eyes_ Don't even bother. Fang will only make-out with Max...and Jennifer Aniston.

Nudge: _face drops_ Oh…

_Max and Fang suddenly break apart_

Fang: _yelling _JENNIFER ANISTON?! WHERE?!

Max: _blushing and confused_ Wha'?

Fang: _looks around, sees that Jen isn't there and turns back to Max_ Hmm…You'll do.

_Fang kisses Max again_

_Max slaps him_

Max: _angry_ WHAT?! I'll _do._ I'm _second best_?

Fang: _rolls eyes_ Well, _duh._ She's _Jennifer Aniston._ You can't compete with that, babe.

Max: Oh. That's okay then.

_Max kisses Fang again_

_Gazzy pulls them apart_

Gazzy: _yelling_ I've had enough of this!

Max: _looks around, confused_ Hey Gazzy! When did you get here?

Gazzy: _slaps forehead_

Max: _scolds _Don't do that! You could hurt yourself.

Nudge: Hey guys! We just walked in…and you guys were making-out…so we thought we'd watch!

Fang: WHAT?!

Max: Fang's right, sweetie. You shouldn't just barge into our private lives like that. It's rude. Wait until we video tape it.

Fang: Damn straight.

Nudge: _disappointed_ Fine…

Iggy: _sighing_ Can we move on now?

Fang: Yeah.

Max: _Definitely._

_SILENCE_

Nudge: bursting So…now what?

Gazzy: _turns to Fang_ Beauty Pageant?

Fang: _gets excited_ Beauty Pageant.

Gazzy: _grabs the remote control and turns on the_ TV YES! We made it in time for the swimsuits!

Fang: OH MAN!

Iggy: Explain it to me! PLEASE!!

Fang: _speaking quickly_ Okay…well there's this tall brunette coming out now and, oh man, is she something…those legs…

_Max slaps Fang_

_Fang recovers, stuttering_

Fang: Uh…I-I mean…they're…nice…but…they can't compare to you, Max! Yeah…yeah…that's it…

Max: Oh, just shut up.

_Max grabs the remote and switches the channel to MTV, where she and the rest of the girls immediately start swooning over James Blunt._

Fang: _grumbling _And you reprimand me for simply _glancing_ at that chick's legs, and _maybe_ making _one_ offensive comment…

Max: _snapping _Shut it, you! He's taking his shirt off!

_Nudge and Angel scream_

_And so the day continued…Fang constantly stole the remote from Max to watch various leg-revealing shows, while Max stole it back at every opportunity to watch James Blunt shirtless in his "You're Beautiful" video. Eventually, everyone got tired of their constant bickering, so Angel knocked them out. Iggy dumped their unconscious bodies in the dumpster outside so that he could take their seat. The four voted in favor of cartoons and Iggy made everyone strawberry-banana smoothies. _

_The End_


	2. I'll Be In My Trailer

**A/N: Hehehe...it lives. **

**Disclaimer: I so do not own MR. But I so own whatever I type on my keyboard.**

**Maximum Ride: The Parody—Resurrected (Also In Screenplay Version—Has Nothing To Do With Original Parody)**

Max: Let's go guys. Into the air!

_Collective groan from the flock_

Gazzy: Aw, man, Max!

Angel: Yeah, Max! C'mon!

Nudge: _Bambi eyes_ Can we stay? Please?

Iggy: Yeah, please? Fang saw this really hot chick—_gets cut off_

Max: _wide eyes_ What? Fang?

Fang: _shuffles feet_ Yeah…well, you see, she was working at the grocery store, and—_gets cut off_

Max: You mean the fat girl with the terrible acne?

Fang: _indignant _She's only 300 pounds!

Max: _rolls eyes_ Fang, you can't go around calling every girl that kisses you hot. Especially if they're not. But if you all _really_ want to stay—_gets cut off_

Whole Flock (minus Max): YES!

Fang: _grumbling_ She's not _that_ big…

_Ten minutes and one heated argument between Max and Fang over the fat girl's appearance later_

Ari: Hello there, darlings.

Max: Ari.

Ari: Max.

Fang: Ari.

Ari: Fang.

Iggy: Ari.

Ari: Iggy.

Nudge: Ari.

Ari: Nudge.

Gazzy: Ari.

Ari: Gazzy.

Angel: Ari.

Ari: Angel.

Total: Ari?

Ari: _confused_ Dog...

Total: HEY! _is ignored_

Max: Go away, Ari!

Ari: NO! You're coming with me!

Max: No way, dog-boy.

Ari: But…what about the movie?

Max: _confused _Wait…I thought they weren't shooting for a while…

Ari: _matter-of-factly_ Nope. They decided to go early.

Max: _smiles _Well, in _that_ case…lead the way.

_Half an hour later. At the School._

Jeb: Okay people! I'm directing this thing! So you'll do what I say, when I say it!

All: Yessir!

Jeb: _turns to Nudge_ Get me a doughnut.

_Nudge is about to scurry off when Max grabs her arm_

Max: No way, Jeb, ol' buddy, ol' pal. That's enough sweats for you. You're packing on some pounds.

Jeb:_ indignant_ WHAT?! That's _it, _Maximum! I'm demoting you! New roles!

_Max looks aghast_

_Ten minutes, three doughnuts for Jeb, and many switched parts later_

Jeb: Okay people! We're rolling! In…five…four...three…two…ACTION!

Total (aka: "Max"): C'mon guys, let's blow this joint!

Iggy (aka: "Gazzy"): Yeah! _pumps fist_

Nudge: (aka: "Iggy"): Good idea…

Fang (aka: "Nudge"): Let's go! Hey, when we're outta here…can we go get something to eat? I mean...I'm starved—_a hand slaps over his/her mouth_

Angel (aka: "Fang"): There's the door.

Max (aka: "Total"): _grumpily_ Woof.

Jeb: CUT! Max, honey, put some umph into it!

Total: Yeah, Max. I'm not boring like Fang.

Fang: Hey!

Angel: Shut up, Fang. Your part's terrible.

Nudge: Yeah…you _are_ pretty quiet, and—_gets cut off_

Max: _angrily_ Whatever. Let's just do this, okay?

Jeb: There's the spirit! Take two! And….ACTION!

Total (aka: "Max"): C'mon guys, let's blow this joint!

Iggy (aka: "Gazzy"): Yeah! _pumps fist_

Nudge: (aka: "Iggy"): Good idea…

Fang (aka: "Nudge"): Let's go! Hey, when we're outta here…can we go—ugh. I can't do this.

Jeb: CUT! Fang, what's wrong?

Fang: This part! It's just so—ugh! I'll be in my trailer.

Nudge: _confused_ Fang…what's wrong with being me?

Gazzy: _also confused_ We have trailers?

Max: _bitterly _They could only afford _one…_

Fang: _determined _Well, it's _mine_ now.

Max: NO WAY! _starts running_

_The entire flock, minus Angel and Total, the star of the show, raced towards the one and only trailer, desperate to have it all to themselves. Iggy was smart enough to_ fly _there, while everyone else were idiots and didn't think of it. He reached the trailer first, but it didn't matter. Because Angel just mind-controlled all of them to get her and Total some chocolate while they took up residence in the trailer._

Angel _(in the trailer, shouting out to the flock)_: We're the leads. So we should get the trailer!

Total: _looks at Angel like she's crazy_ _We? _As I recall, Max is the leader, and, as I also recall, _I'm_ Max. So _I'm_ the lead. You're just back-up-boy Fang.

Fang_ (from outside)_: HEY!

Angel: _ignoring Fang_ WHAT?!

Total: You heard me, _supporting actress._

Angel: _yelling_ OUT! NOW!

Total: NO WAY! I belong in here! I'm—

_Angel picks up Total and throws him out of the trailer._

Fang: Way to go me! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about.

Max: _rolls eyes_ Fang. That's not you. That's Angel.

Fang: Oh, but she's me in the movie. And, boy, does she have me in her veins!

Max: Does that mean you're gunna throw me out of a window?

Fang: shrugs Why not?

_And so another day in the lives of the flock ended. Fang never actually threw Max out of a window, although he did start a tickle fight with her that ended in his ultimate demise. Angel ordered around Iggy, Nudge, and Total, asking for various frivolous and un-needed items. Gazzy was allowed in the trailer, on the account of he was her blood-brother, and he was the best at using the bamboo fan._

_The End_

_(Or is it?)_


	3. Marco! I SAID MARCO!

**A/N: Oh, I do enjoy pissing Fang off...**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**Maximum Ride: The Parody: Pool Games: The Swimming Kind: How Many Semicolons Can I Make?: Is This Even Gramatically Correct?**

Fang: Marco!

_SILENCE_

Fang: _getting impatient_ _Marco!_

_SILENCE_

Fang: _yelling, angry_ I _said, _MARCO!

_SILENCE_

Fang: SOMEONE! SAY POLO! FREAKING SAY IT!

Gazzy: Uh…_why?_

Fang: _yelling_ THAT'S THE POINT OF THE GAME!

Nudge: _confused _But…who's Marco?

Fang: _red with anger_ AAAAAGH!

Max: _snickering _Never mind, guys.

Iggy: _snickering as well_ Yeah, guys. Fang's just being weird.

_Fang glares_

Fang: _sighs_ Just…say "polo."

Nudge: _confused _Pulpo.

Fang: _sighs again_ _No._ Say "polo."

Nudge:_ still confused_ I just did…

Fang: NO! Say _"polo."_

Nudge: _exasperated_ _Pulpo!_

Fang: _angry _Are you _kidding_ me? Polo! POLO!

Gazzy: Like this, Nudge: polpo.

Nudge: Oh! Sorry, Fang! I get it now! Thanks, Gazzy! _Polpo._

Fang: _slaps head_ No! Not _polpo._ POLO!

_Gazzy and Nudge look very confused_

Iggy: _rolls eyes_ Polo.

Fang: _Finally. _Thank you, Iggy.

Iggy: _snikers_ No problem, Frond.

Fang: _narrows eyes_ _What?_

Iggy: _innocently_ What's wrong, Frond?

Fang: _yelling _IGGY!

Max: _faking annoyance_ God, Frond, what's the matter?

Fang: Max! Not you too!

_Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel catch on_

Nudge: _giggling _Frond, you need to relax.

Gazzy: Yeah, Frond.

Fang: _growls_

Angel: What's wrong, Frond?

_Frond is utterly pissed off_

Frond: MY NAME IS _NOT_ FROND!

_The narrator apologizes for her mistake_

Fro—Fang: I should receive a fruit basket for this.

Max: God, _sorry._ We were just kidding around…_Frand._

Iggy: _snickers_ Yeah, Frand. Don't freak out.

Fang: _screams in frustration_

Angel: Mia, what's wrong with Frand?

Max: _shaking her head_ I don't know, Abby.

Gazzy: He's probably just having some sort of mood swing.

Max: George is right. After all, it _is_ that time of month.

Iggy: I thought Frand was a guy?

Max: Well, where did you get a silly idea like that, Isaac?

Iggy: Well, Naomi told me.

Max: _scolds Naomi _Don't lie.

Nudge: _dejected _Sorry, Mia.

Fang: _confused _Who _are_ you people?

_Mia, Isaac, Naomi, George, and Abby look at Frand like she's insane_

Mia: Frand, dear, what are you talking about?

Isaac: She must be confused.

Frand: WHAT?

Abby: _shrinking back_ I'm scared, Mia.

Naomi: Me too.

George: What's wrong with her?

Frand: I'm a _guy__!_

Mia: _laughs_ C'mon, Frand, be reasonable.

_Frand frowns and walks away, muttering something about cheesecake_

_And so the flock spent the remainder of the day—and much of the night—finding the hiding Frand and trying to convince her that her name was indeed Frand, she was a girl, her brothers and sisters were Mia, Abby, George, Isaac, and Naomi, and that at home their talking parrot, Tutal, was waiting. Frand, in turn, spent the time trying to convince them that he was a he, his name was Fang, and they were Max, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. He decided to leave out that he thought Tutal the talking parrot was actually Total the talking Yorkshire Terrier, mostly because he never liked the dog anyway. In the end, the group conceded that Frand was a boy, Mia, Abby, George, Isaac, and Naomi had the middle names of Max, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge, and that none of them would ever play Marco Polo ever again. Frand was terrible at it anyway._

_Fin_


	4. lyk ttly kewl lolz

**A/N: Just for kicks.**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

MR Parody: Version 4.0

sTaRT:

Fang: _typing_

Max: Hey…what'cha doin'?

Fang: _continues to type_

Max: Faaaaaang! I _said, _what'cha doin'?

Fang: _looks up continues typing_

Max: FANG!

Fang: Uh…yeah?

Max: Oh.

Nudge: u hve a lyk ttly rly kewl blog fang!

Fang: …Nudge. Why are you chatspeaking?

Nudge: well, its lyk a blog, rite? So y not?

Max: Uh…

Fang: It's kind of really annoying, though.

Nudge: no its not! just ask iggy! he lykz it 2.

_-Iggy enters-_

Iggy: Uh…no. I can't even see it.

Nudge: _whining_ iggy! u wer sposed 2 bak me up!

Gazzy: ill bak u up, Nudge.

Nudge: yayyyyy! _claps_ but remember: no capital ltrs. & vry few hole wrdz. kay?

Gazzy: yah, ok!

_-Angel wanders in-_

Angel: Oh, hey guys.

Nudge: u meen, "o, hey guyz."

Angel: Sure! Are we playing a game?

Gazzy: yah we r!

Nudge: _sternly_ no. its a way of lyf.

Max: Oh, God.

Fang: _jaw tight_

Iggy: _shrugs_ It pisses Fang off. I'm in.

Nudge: yayyy!

Gazzy: sweet!

Angel: wooohooo!

Iggy: now wat?

Fang:_ breathing heavily_

Max: hey guyz. im in 2. luk at fang. hes lyk hyprvntalatng.

ALL (except Fang): kewl.

Fang: _yelling_ SHUT THE !#?& UP!

_-silence-_

Nudge: Well, _jeez. _

_And that was the day Fang almost killed himself. Thankfully, the flock checked him into rehab before that happened._


End file.
